The Gods Around The World
by FanWriter2400
Summary: The World is in Danger. When Loki teams up with the worst in the different myths, the modern heroes are worried that this may not only change their lives, but of everyone around them, and could result in a war, a war that will destroy everything, a war that must be prevented.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE-**

 **THE FATES APPEAR IN MY DREAMS,**

 **THIS COULD ONLY MEAN ONE THING,**

 **SOMETHING IS DEFINITELY WRONG**

Percy yawned, and checked the clock.

2:47 AM

Percy got up and headed for his bed, he had been studying for the past four hours so he could get enough marks to be able to apply to the college in New Rome, if he doesn't make it, Annabeth would kill him.

Percy collapsed on his bed, and went to sleep.

Biggest. Mistake. Ever

You know, the bad thing about being a demigod is that you don't have dreams like normal kids, your dreams just show you some glimpses of what you will face in the future. Percy stopped worrying about them after the war with Gaia, as he was more focused in studies, plus nothing sinister was happening, so no problem.

But when he found himself in a different location, he knew he was having another dream, that meant his life was going to take another not-so-peaceful turn.

 _Darn it, Percy cursed, can't a demigod live a whole year in peace, without worrying about monsters._

Percy knew the answer was obvious, it was NO.

Percy scanned his surroundings, this place was like a cave, but he couldn't find any opening, yet, it was illuminated. Percy started walking forward, and stopped in his tracks when he saw what was ahead.

A giant snake was covering the place, poison dripping from its mouth. Below it, a man was tied to a rock, his face was scarred, but Percy got a feeling this man cannot be trusted.

The man spotted Percy, and started laughing.

'So you are hear' The man said 'This means, the plan will start soon, they all will fall, I will rule the world'

And then Percy was somewhere else, this time, he was outside a cave, on a cliff, but he had a feeling this was a different cave.

'So, you are here' Percy heard a voice say, he turned, and three old ladies appeared in front of him, wearing cloaks, The Three Fates.

'Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, the time has come' One of them said.

'Wh-What' Percy stammered

'When the different gods will collide, it could lead to the world's end' The other one said

'Unless, you and your friends stop, all of them, from all the places' The third one said.

'What are you talking about' Percy said as he backed away, and fell from the cliff.

And then he was back in another familiar place, Mt. Olympus. He spotted the gods sitting in their thrones. Zeus and Apollo were looking worried, and the others looked clueless. Hades was sitting next to Hestia on a chair.

Zeus cleared his throat and spoke –'Fellow Gods, We have a sinister matter coming ahead of us. Apollo had seen some quite disturbing images of the future'

Apollo looked shaken, he looked at the Olympians and said 'The other gods, there is going to be a war'

'The other gods' Athena said

'Yes, the Egyptians and the Norse' Apollo said 'The glimpses I saw, we were all getting destroyed, because the enemies from those different places became one'

'You mean' Artemis said 'The fiends from the other stories had a truce with our enemies'

'Yes' Apollo said 'And what we do would affect it'

Athena gasped 'The demigods, they should not know about the existence of the other gods'

'They do' Apollo muttered

'What' Athena said, surprised 'Who'

'Your daughter, Annabeth and Poseidon's son, Percy, they know about the other gods' Apollo said

Percy backed away, and, without knowing how, the ground beneath his feet broke, and he fell.

As he was falling, Percy heard voices in his head, and all of them said the same thing-

HELP

Percy finally fell in a river, and was carried away by the currents, and finally, they stopped. He was underwater, and he gasped when he saw what was there.

His Father's palace was gone, destroyed. He spotted Triton and some other mermens in the rubble, but his father was nowhere to be seen. He heard the laughter of that Man again, and turned. And his father was there, but not in his young look. Poseidon looked like a thousand ton bulldozer had ran him over, and then he was on fire, which isn't possible, as he is the sea god.

'Percy' Poseidon said as he put his hand on Percy's shoulder.

'Stop this' He muttered in Percy's ears, and collapsed

And the whole world rippled, and everything went black.

Percy woke up with a bang. He was sweating like crazy. He walked by the window, and the man's words echoed in his mind.

 _The plan will start soon, they all will fall, I will rule the world_

Percy knew he had only one thing to do, he had to contact Annabeth, and she will contact Carter, Sadie and Magnus, they have to stop that man.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2(SADIE)-**

 **FIRST THE MAN BULL IN UNDERWEAR ATTACKS**

 **THEN THAT FAKE ELVIS GETS ON MY NERVES**

 **CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE.**

Sadie thought her day couldn't get any worse, she was wrong.

First thing after she woke up, took a shower and changed, she went to Walt/Anubis's room, just as always, to greet him good morning, she knocked on the door, no response, she knocked again, still no response.

 **SIDE NOTE- OKAY READERS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT SADIE WILL CALL HIM, WALT OR ANUBIS, SO I AM JUST GOING TO WRITE WALT/ANUBIS WHILE REFERING TO HIM.**

 _Is he still asleep, Sadie thought._

 _Does he even sleep, Sadie wondered._

Sadie knocked the door harder, and said 'Yoohoo, anyone inside'

Still no response

 _Maybe he is somewhere else, Sadie thought._

Sadie started looking for him, to no avail. Nobody in Brooklyn house had seen him today. She ended up going into Carter's study to ask him, because it is where he spends most of his time.

Of course, he was there, his face buried in a book.

'Hey, Carter, Seen Walt/Anubis since the morning' Sadie said

'Huh' Carter said 'No, but I did hear his voice in the morning when I went to the bathroom, he seemed worried'

'What time' Sadie asked

'Sometime near 5:00 AM' Carter replied

Sadie sighed, where was Walt/Anubis, is something wrong going in the Egyptian world.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rattling noise, on Carter's desk, on top of a pile of books and notebooks, was a snow globe, and trapped in there was their old enemy, Setne.

'Hey, Fake Elvis' Sadie called him, she didn't know what he said, they were most likely some curse words. But she did give the globe a little shake.

'I feel sad for him' Sadie said

'Who, Setne' Carter asked

'Yeah, poor Setne, stuck here in a snow globe and being used as Carter's paperweight for eternity, if I was in his place, it would have driven me bonkers' Sadie said

'I hope I could trap you like that too' Carter muttered

'What did you say' Sadie said, raising a brow.

'Nah, nothing, Leave it' Carter said, waving his hand.

Sadie looked at the snow globe again, it reminded her of Annabeth and Percy, those two Greek demigods who helped her and Carter to defeat Setne from becoming immortal by using the crown of Ptolemy, Seriously, if this Fake Elvis would have been a god, Sadie would have jumped off a cliff.

Sadie placed the snow globe back at Carter's desk, and left the room. She entered the large living room, everyone was here. Zia and Jaz were chatting, the small kids were playing tag, and Felix was embracing his penguins. The others were eating their breakfast. Khufu was munching on a packet of Jelly-O's, Sadie picked a toast and walked towards the balcony.

Phillip of Macedonia, their friendly crocodile pal, was splashing water towards Sadie, which meant Hello.

'Sup, Phillip' Sadie replied and continued to eat her toast. As she looked up in the sky, thinking about Walt. Her phone ringed.

She took her phone out of her pocket and read the name of the caller.

Annabeth.

Sadie smiled and picked up the phone.

'Hello' Annabeth said

'Sup, never call, do you, how could you forget about the Great Sadie so easily' Sadie said

'Sorry, didn't have time, was trapped in some family things, but' her voice sounded serious, like she was going to drop a bomb on something-'There is something I need to talk to you and Carter, I want to meet you, NOW, come to-'

She was stopped by a roar, Sadie shook her head and went to look at the source. It was something she never expected.

Sadie had never seen this creature, ever. It had the head of a bull, body of a man and was wearing underwear.

'Wh-What is th-that' Sadie stammered

'What happened' Annabeth asked 'What is it'

'It has the head of a bull, body of a man and is wearing nothing but underwear' Sadie said quickly.

Annabeth paused for a moment, then said 'Sadie, it is the Minotaur, from Greek Myths, keep your friends away from it as-'

Too late, The others had arrived and were shocked to see the creature.

'What in the name of Ra is this' Zia yelled

'Sadie? Sadie' Annabeth said on the phone, but Sadie was too shocked to say anything, a Greek monster had invaded the territory of the Egyptian Magicians, how?

Sadie snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the front door crash, the others ran to attack the Minotaur.

Sadie turned and ran to aid her friends, but saw them fighting a hopeless battle. Zia was blasting the man-bull with her fire attacks, but he dodged them. The others were trying to bind it, but the Minotaur evaded their attacks and dashed towards Carter's study.

Oh No, her idiot brother might not know about this.

Sadie ran after the Minotaur as Jaz and some other healers were looking at the Magicians whom the Minotaur attacked.

As the Minotaur broke the door to Carter's study and entered, Sadie ran after it.

Carter had gotten his sword and was fighting the Minotaur, who was simply not interested in the fight.

 _Why did the Minotaur ignore the others and went to Carter's study, Sadie thought._

Then she heard some noises coming from a certain Snow Globe on Carter's desk. The Minotaur tackled her brother and looked at the source of the noise, and rushed towards it.

She suddenly knew what was happening, Sadie pulled out her wand and yelled.

'HA-DI'

The words came in hieroglyph, and then the blast went towards the Minotaur and BOOM.

Sadie collapsed on her knees, Carter rushed to her side.

'What was that thing' Carter asked her

'The Minotaur' Sadie said 'From Greek Myths'

Carter froze, 'Does this mean, someone else is trying to mix the two worlds, like Setne did-'

'Seems so' they heard this familiar voice, and from the smoke emerged none other than Fake Elvis A.K.A Setne.

'How' Sadie said, and then realized, she freed him, she attacked the Minotaur, but the blast destroyed Setne's prison, too.

'Thank you, Dear' Setne said 'I will make sure we meet again, first, I want to find out what is happening' and he disappeared.

Zia entered the room, she saw the broken snow globe and paled 'What, does this mean that-' She looked at Carter, who said nothing, just nodded.

'Sadie?' Annabeth's voice echoed in the empty room, and Sadie remembered she was still on line with her.

'Annabeth' Sadie said 'I messed up'

* * *

Setne arrived in a cave, without looking any side, he walked forward, and after seeing what lied ahead, broke into a large grin.

'I have read about you' Setne said 'You know, sometimes after the fight with Apophis and before I was captured'

Loki laughed, 'Should I take it as a compliment, that an Egyptian magician knows about a Norse God, am I that famous' then his expression darkened 'You know why I freed you, right?'

Setne laughed. 'Yes, yes, I know, it will be fun working with you, Loki'


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3(MAGNUS)**

 **I AM ATTACKED BY THOSE THINGS WITH BLADES ON THEIR HEADS**

 **AND JACK MAKES MATTERS WORSE BY SINGING**

 **I WANT TO DIE, WAIT, I AM ALREADY DEAD**

Magnus woke up with the same feeling of _something is definitely wrong_. Magnus looked around, everything was in place, he was still in Hotel Valhalla. Magnus picked up his phone, and saw that he had many missed calls. He read the name of the caller

Annabeth.

Now, Magnus was sure something wrong was going on, Annabeth was one of the people who would wait before calling again if someone was not picking up, but today, she called continuously.

Magnus dialed his cousin's number, waiting for her to pick up.

'Hello, Magnus' Annabeth said, but her voice sounded like she wanted to tell him something really important.

'Hey, Annabeth, sorry for not picking the calls, I was asleep and..' Magnus said but he was cut off by Annabeth.

'Listen, huge problem, someone is planning to spread the information about the existence of the different sets of gods to the people, I mean that the information about the existence of Greek and Roman Demigods, Egyptian Magicians and Norse Demigods.' Annabeth said quickly

'Wait, there are Egyptian Magicians' Magnus said

'I will explain, meet me at Camp Half-Blood, Long Island Sound, come fast, cousin' And she hanged up.

Magnus moved towards the other side of his room, picked up the couch, and threw it towards the other wall with all his might. He then kicked the table towards the ceiling of his room, he was seriously ticked.

 _And here I thought this could not get any worse, Magnus thought._

Magnus sneaked out of his room and ran towards the world tree, it would lead him to Boston, if, by luck, he evaded the giant squirrel.

Just as he feared, as Magnus was climbing off the tree, his least favorite giant squirrel arrived.

Then, as fast as he could, Magnus leaped of the world tree and entered Boston.

'Phew, Evaded it' Magnus said.

Magnus looked in every direction, he was in Boston, that was for sure, but how would he go to Long Island Sound.

Easy, time to use Einherji powers. Magnus entered an alleyway, grabbed on the random ladder and climbed on the building, and then started jumping from building to building.

Suddenly, he heard something unfamiliar and stopped in his tracks. Magnus turned to see a group of… were they demons? with Blades on their heads.

Magnus took off his pendant, and there was Jack A.K.A The Sword of Summer.

'Wassup, Senor' Jack said 'Who do I have to cut'

'Don't act like you were not listening' Magnus growled

Jack's blade turned a lighter shade of red 'I couldn't stop eavesdropping, things were getting so interesting, I always wanted to cut apart the other ones''

'Jack' Magnus yelled 'Take care of those things first'

'Oh' Jack said, and turned towards whatever-they-were. Jack shot itself towards them, and started to fight with the blades on their heads while singing "Victorious".

Jack beheaded one of those things, while Magnus ran and using the Einherji strength, grabbed one of them and tossed it off the building, he kicked another one in the shin and threw it off the building, too.

Magnus turned to see that Jack had beheaded three more of those. Magnus grabbed another one by the neck and tossed him towards another of that kind, Jack appeared and stabbed the last two.

'Taking all the glory, eh' Magnus said

'Come on, Senor' Jack said 'Let this poor sword get all the fame for once, I will have something to tell the lady swords back in Hotel Valhalla that I defeated some creatures that weren't even in our myths'

'No you don't' Magnus said, and proceeded to turn Jack back into a locket.

'Senor, dodge' Jack said quickly, Magnus turned to see burst of flame, he jumped sideways at the right time.

'What the-' Magnus cursed, he saw the source of the flames, they were small snakes with wings, a dozen of them.

'Ooh, the ladies will love it' Jack exclaimed and shot himself towards the things without asking Magnus, they breathed fire on the sword of summer, which, by the way, doesn't work

Jack sliced two of those in half before something grabbed him, one of those demon things.

 _Damn it, Magnus cursed, I never checked if both of them died._

The demon pinned Jack under its foot as more of those things breathed fire, Magnus jumped, he was at the edge of the building and proceeded to kill it when two more appeared. Magnus retreated when the three shot fire.

WRONG. MOVE

When Magnus moved sideways, one of those things got under his feet and he slipped. If he hadn't been and einherji, he would have died for sure. But using his powers, he grabbed a rail and landed hard on his leg. His left foot started to hurt as the things started to come towards him.

Then an axe appeared out of nowhere and sliced the necks of the three things. But this axe was awfully familiar.

 _Sam, Magnus thought._

He was right, Samirah-Al-Abbas was standing in front of him, suddenly, Jack appeared and slashed all of those things.

Sam shot him a look.

'Magnus' Jack said 'what were you thinking jumping off the building while I was under the smelly feet of that creature, lucky me, Sam beheaded it with her spear.'

Magnus looked at Sam, who was still glaring at him.

'What are you doing here' Magnus asked

'I am here to help you' Sam said

* * *

Setne's expression hardened 'What is your plan, Loki'

The god smiled 'Oh, you know, I have had a little chat with some of the evils from different myths, what I want is trouble, panic. When the information spreads among the demigods and magicians about the existence of the other pantheons, that will create a huge panic. And, the best part, the gods will declare war on each other for territory.'

Setne raised an eyebrow 'How would that help you'

Loki's smile turned into an evil grin 'You have seen how powerful it is mixing Egyptian and Greek. I wonder will it be more powerful when mixed with Norse enough to break artifacts that are hard to break, like for example, the chains I am tied with'

Setne's face brightened up in realization 'Well Planned, Loki' He said 'But what about those demigods and magicians'

Loki laughed 'No problems there, they don't call me the God of Trickery for nothing

* * *

 _HEY READERS_

 _SO HERE IS CHAPTER 3_

 _NOW, IF YOU ARE WONDERING HOW SAMIRAH LEARNED ABOUT THIS, I WILL REVEAL IT IN HER CHAPTER, WHICH MEANS YOU HAVE TO WAIT._

 _ANYWAYS, I AM WRITING THIS ONE SHOT "THE WRONG CHOICE" WHICH REVOLVES AROUND THE END OF THE LAST OLYMIAN, SO BE SURE TO READ IT WHEN ITS OUT, LIKE, IN A WEEK._

 _PLUS, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NARRATED BY ANNABETH_

 _STAY TUNED FOR IT_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4- (ANNABETH)**

 **WE FINALLY TELL CHIRON EVERYTHING**

 **BUT THAT FROST GIANT ATTACKS**

 **AND SEAWEED BRAIN SPILLS THE BEANS**

Annabeth never expected Percy to call and be like 'Annabeth, some weirdo tied to the ground with venom dripping on his face is trying to mix the myths like milk shakes'

Ok, no exaggeration, he said those words. Loud and clear

Next thing she knew, she was calling Sadie and Magnus.

Oh, do you know that Brooklyn House was attacked by Percy's old friend, the Minotaur, and that now all the Egyptian magicians would know about the existence of all the different pantheons. And that it has been five hours since she told her dear cousin brother, Magnus to come and he is still missing. Oh right, She called Rachel, knows when they need a prophecy

She and Percy were sitting in his step dad's car and were heading towards Camp Half-Blood. They parked on the hill when Percy said

'Seriously, it was horrifying' Percy said 'Poseidon and the castle in rubble, seriously, and where is your cousin anyway'

'I don't know' Annabeth said 'I told him that to come here'

'Okay, what about Carter and Sadie' Percy asked as the two walked towards Camp Half-Blood.

'Oh yes, The Minotaur attacked their place' Annabeth said 'and Setne is free'

'Darn it, I don't want to face that Fake Elvis again' Percy cursed

'Calm down Percy' Annabeth said 'We will catch him again'

Percy rolled his eyes as they got out of the car, the two walked towards the camp in silence afterwards. They passed the Golden Fleece, and guess who they ran into.

Clarisse La Rue

'What are you doing here' Percy said

Clarisse raised a brow 'What do you mean, Jackson'

'Aren't you supposed to be in the University of Arizona, picking on other kids' Percy said

Clarisse stepped forward 'I came here during my holidays, any problem, Jackson' She growled

'Clarisse' Annabeth suddenly said 'Nice to see you again, where is Chiron, we have to chat with him'

Clarisse was now staring at Annabeth. She was about to say something when they heard the noise of a Helicopter. Rachel had arrived.

'Looks like it's our cue to leave' Annabeth said, dragging Percy towards Rachel's Helicopter. She ignored Clarisse's glaring.

'Are you a big dummy or what' Annabeth said

'What' Percy replied

Rachel jumped out of the helicopter as it flew away, she rushed towards Percy and Annabeth.

'You never call that much' She complained 'And I am the good friend who rushed here after getting one call'

'Sorry, Rachel, but it's important' Annabeth said quickly and dragged her and Percy towards the Big House.

They opened the door, entered and were greeted by the familiar sight of Chiron feeding Seymour the leopard head.

'Oh, welcome, Percy, Annabeth and Rachel, it is unusual to see you today'

'Chiron, big problem' Annabeth said

'What happened, Dear' Chiron asked

Annabeth and Percy then explained everything to Chiron, the dream, Brooklyn house and how there could be a possible war.

Chiron's expression turned serious 'This is worse than the Greek and Roman time' he said

'We know' Percy said 'That was acceptable, as Greek and Roman myths were the same, but this is kind of hard'

Chiron sighed 'I think, Percy, we should avoid telling it to the other campers' He said

'What' Percy said

'Yes, it will cause a ruckus' Annabeth said

'But, how are we supposed to fight without friends' Percy complained

'Don't tell all of them' Chiron said 'Call the Seven, you know, you seven from the earlier prophecy, you have worked together once to stop the Greek-Roman dispute, you can do that again'

'But' Percy said 'How would we tell the others, I mean, Frank is a praetor and Hazel is a centurion, they couldn't just leave without saying anything. Jason and Piper are still in that school, and Leo is roaming around the world with Calypso, we don't even know where he is at the moment. And after that, if we need some transportation, the Argo II was destroyed when Gaia appeared, and making a new ship may take a lot of time'

'I know, Percy, I know' Chiron said 'All you say is true, but we have to do something'

'How about we ask the Egyptians, they have got magic and can build a ship' Annabeth said

Chiron nodded 'You are right, Annabeth dear, but we don't know where we have to go. The deity you mentioned is not in our myths, we don't know his location'

'I am pretty sure it is Loki' Annabeth said 'The way Percy described him is the same way in which Magnus describes him'

'Annabeth' Chiron said 'I think you should not refer a god from the different pantheon in our territory by name'

'Oh, sorry' Annabeth said apologetically

'I don't know the exact location, Magnus may know, but gods know where he is at the moment' Annabeth said

'Did you give him any specific location' Chiron asked

'I told him to come near Camp Half-Blood' Annabeth said 'But he is not here, and is not picking his damn phone'

Percy smirked, 'Yup, his Dam phone' he muttered

Annabeth glared at him, the smirk vanished from his face.

'Anyways, Rachel Dear, any prophecies' Chiron said

Rachel had been listening quietly, scribbling on her jeans with a black marker.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Nothing Happened, the three kept on staring at her for response.

Rachel finally opened her eyes 'Isn't working' she said

'Maybe this is a good sign' Percy said hopefully 'Maybe we will all forget about this, the monsters will notice it is not working, break the deal with ..errr… that dude, and we will live happily ever afte-

Suddenly Rachel doubled over, her eyes turned green, the oracle's aura surrounded her.

'Oh' Percy said 'My luck'

Rachel opened her mouth, and spoke the following

 _THE EVIL DAY FALLS, THE SUN KING STARTS THE WAR_

'That's all' Percy said

The Oracle was still in control, she turned towards Percy and continued

 _THE SPAWN OF POSEIDON AND THE TRICK_

 _THE RIGHT WAY HE MUST PICK_

 _WITH THE HELP OF THE FRIEND_

 _OR THE GODS WILL COME TO AN END_

At this, she collapsed. Annabeth caught her and set her on the couch.

Percy sat there, pale.

'When I thought this couldn't get any worse' Percy muttered 'I got subjected to another prophecy'

Chiron didn't do anything to help, he just sat quietly. Percy got up when Rachel opened her eyes.

'BAD NEWS' She yelled 'Percy, something not Greek or Roman is going to attack the camp'

Okay, when the host of the oracle gives you a straight answer, listen to her and follow whatever she says. Percy and Annabeth rushed out of the Big House and ran towards the borders of the camp, when they spotted something not Greek or Roman.

This dude was huge, and was made of ice from his head to heel. He shot them a cold look.

'A Frost Giant' Annabeth said 'Magnus told me about them'

The Frost Giant entered the Camp, with ease. Peleus the dragon looked at it, snarled and attacked. The Frost Giant simply punched the dragon and knocked him out.

Ok, if someone could knock out that thing, then it was the far most dangerous thing. Percy uncapped Riptide and rushed to stab the giant, who simply kicked Percy and sent him flying.

'Percy' Annabeth yelled as she grabbed her Drakon Sword and ran towards the monster, he would be alright, she hoped.

But there were bigger problems, the other campers had noticed the Frost Giant. How could you ignore something this big, especially after it kicked the Savior of Olympus in your direction.

'HOLY HERMES' Travis yelled 'What is that'

Annabeth turned towards them, Clarisse looked at her, but didn't say a thing. She grabbed her spear, Maimer and rushed towards the giant.

'Clarisse, don't' Annabeth yelled to her, but Clarisse, being Clarisse, ignored her completely and jabbed the electric spear in the giant's thigh. It roared as it try to shook Clarisse, who was trying her best not to fall.

Chiron and the Apollo campers started shooting arrows towards the Frost Giant. Annabeth rushed towards Percy and knelt down, he was okay. She got some ambrosia out of her pocket and fed it to him. He grumbled, and when he didn't wake up, she slapped him.

'Woah' Percy said, getting up, he cupped his cheek, which had now gone red, and looked at Annabeth.

'Really Wise Girl' He said 'You didn't have any other option'

'I could have jabbed the sword in your gut' Annabeth said 'Now get up, we have got bigger problems'

Percy remembered the Frost Giant and looked at it.

'Damn it' Percy cursed 'Does she ever stop'

'Go, Seaweed Brain' Annabeth commanded as Percy ran towards the Frost Giant to aid their friends. Annabeth was going to go after him when she spotted something. A familiar figure was standing a few feet away.

'Setne' she growled 'What are you doing here'

Setne looked at her and smiled 'Ah, Annabeth Chase, you really got me last time' Annabeth then noticed someone by his feet, Lou Ellen, Daughter of Hecate.

'What did you do' Annabeth shrieked as she rushed towards him, Setne shook his head 'No worries, she is alive' then he looked at her 'We will meet soon, Daughter of Athena' and he disappeared along with the demigod.

Annabeth cursed, she heard the others roar. She turned and saw that they have defeated the frost giant, but many were wounded.

She rushed by Percy's side as the Apollo cabin carried the wounded demigods and took them to the Infirmary. Clarisse walked towards her and growled 'What was that thing'

'A monster mentioned in the myths' Annabeth said

Clarisse raised a brow 'I never heard of that monster'

'You don't read' Percy said 'That monster was in the myths'

'Really' Clarisse growled 'How was it defeated'

'Heracles threw it in a volcano' Percy said

'Why' Clarisse asked

'Because' Percy paused, Uh-Oh, Percy was making this up, but how would he answer this.

'The monster ate all the ice cream' Percy continued

'What' Clarisse said in awe 'What kind of reason is it'

'It was blueberry flavor' Percy said

Clarisse was glaring at him. Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm and turned to Clarisse 'I am taking him to the Infirmary, you know, getting kicked by that thing could cause, uh'

'Frostbite' Percy added, Annabeth dragged him towards the Infirmary as Clarisse glared at them. After they were away from her, Annabeth turned to him

'That was kind of genius, and stupid' Annabeth said 'Genius, because you handled it, Stupid, because YOU handled it'

Percy shrugged 'That's just me'

'Anyways' Annabeth said, her expression turned serious 'Setne took Lou Ellen' she said

'Lou Ellen, Daughter of Hecate, but why' Percy said

Annabeth nodded. 'I don't know, Percy, but it doesn't feel quite good. Hecate is the goddess of magic, Setne is an evil Egyptian magician'

'With Elvis hair' Percy added

Annabeth turned at the voice of hooves, Chiron arrived and looked at them.

'Got away with that one' Chiron said

'Chiron, there is another problem' Annabeth said

++++++++++++++++++TIMESKIP+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Annabeth told Chiron about Setne taking Lou Ellen and all. Chiron, too, was feeling it was bad, an Egyptian magician abducting the Daughter of The Greek Goddess of Magic. What was even worse was telling the Hecate Cabin that Lou Ellen was nowhere to be found. Chiron asked them to stay for dinner, and that's when things got bad.

She was sitting with her Cabin, Percy was alone on the Poseidon table. While eating, Annabeth noticed something, Clarisse was looking in Percy's direction, but not at Percy, the glass with blue liquid on his table. Annabeth had a bad feeling about it, Percy looked her way and she tried to convey him the message that he should not drink that liquid.

Sadly, he got the other idea and drank the liquid. Clarisse got up and headed towards Poseidon table. Chiron noticed it now.

'Clarisse, what are you doing' he said

'Learning the truth' she replied

'Prissy' Clarisse said 'What was that thing'

Annabeth felt a little uneasy, sure, Percy wouldn't give such information away, still.

'A Frost Giant' he blurted, Percy tried to cover his mouth, but yelled at the top of his lungs 'FROM NORSE MYTHS'

Silence, the campers stared at him. Annabeth got up and headed towards the Poseidon table.

'Why are you joking, Percy' Annabeth said, and put on a fake smile. She had to make it look like a joke.

'Prissy, what is going on' Clarisse said

Percy tried his best to cover his mouth, but he bit his own hand. He yelped in pain, but yelled 'SOME NORSE GOD IS TRYING TO MIX THE DIFFERENT MYTHS'

'Percy' Annabeth yelled

'THERE ARE EGYPTIAN MAGICIANS IN BROOKLYN AND AN ENTRANCE TO THE NORSE AFTERLIFE IN BOSTON' Percy yelled

The campers stared at him, their faces looked like someone had dropped thousand kg's of weight on them.

'What was that' Percy said

'Truth Potion' Clarisse said 'Made by the Hecate Cabin'

Chiron galloped towards them, he looked at the campers and sighed 'Looks like we have to tell them' he said

They ended up telling everything to the campers. The campers looked at them in awe.

After moments of silence, Clarisse spoke 'We will help'

Percy and Annabeth looked at her, Clarisse turned towards the other campers in the hall.

'Let's do it' she roared 'Let's show that Norse Dude what we Greeks are made of'

The whole hall cheered, Chiron sighed.

Percy got up and headed outside, Annabeth rushed after him.

'Where are you going' she asked

'I am Iris-Messaging Frank' Percy said 'If we Greeks know about this, then the Romans should too'

* * *

Two giant figures stared in the distance.

'You think it's the right place' One grunted

'Of course' the other said 'That Roman Camp is near, we will show them we Earth Giants are dangerous than those Frost Giants'

* * *

Setne reappeared in the cave, Loki looked at him, and smiled when he spotted the unconscious Daughter of Hecate.

'I see you have got one phase done, eh, Setne' Loki said 'Now, do what you are told to'

Setne nodded and looked at Lou Ellen, and smirked 'Time to learn to Control the Mist' he said

* * *

 _HEY READERS_

 _SORRY FOR THE LONG BREAK, BUT I HAVE EXAMS GOING ON, SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL ALSO COME LATE._

 _BUT, ANYWAYS, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NARRATED BY FRANK._

 _AND PLEASE REVIEW, IT MOTIVATES ME TO WRITE EVEN FASTER (THOUGH THIS DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT I HAVE GOT EXAMS)_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5(FRANK)**

 **PERCY TELLS US ABOUT POSSIBLE APOCALYPSE**

 **AND THEN WE ARE ATTACKED BY TWO EARTH GIANTS**

 **COME ON, MY LIFE HAD ALREADY BEEN RUINED BY ONE EARTH DEITY**

Frank didn't expect to be fighting two giants on the same day, but surprise.

As Frank was sitting in his Praetor Office with Reyna at his side, analyzing the map of Camp Jupiter. Over the Months there had been a lot of changes, as Jason insisted to build shrines and temples for the gods. They couldn't say no, and they were building a new lot of temples on the hill.

'How about we make the Temple of Minerva next to Mom's temple' Reyna suggested 'You know, both Mom and Minerva, or was it Athena? Anyways, they both helped me fight and defeat Orion'

'Yeah, check that' Frank said as he wrote "Minerva" next to Bellona's temple.

'What about that fountain' Frank asked 'You know I wasn't in the meeting this time', he had gone for a quest. His idea was to built a huge fountain so they could use Iris messaging to keep in touch with Camp Half-Blood.

'Oh yeah, the Lares were kind of angry about it, but the others agree that it's a great idea.' Reyna said

'Nice' Frank said

'Frank' Reyna said in an off voice 'We have an Iris Message'

Frank looked straight, of course, there was mist collecting, then it turned into Percy.

'Oh, Reyna's here too, great' Percy exclaimed

'What happened Percy' Frank asked

'Call a meeting, Bud' Percy said 'We all are in some deep trouble'

Half an Hour later the praetors and centurions were sitting in the Senate Hall, as Percy appeared again using Iris Message.

'Let's do it quick, I am kind of tight on Drachmas' Percy said as he recited the story to everyone in the hall. Silence fell

'Do the others in the seven know about this' Frank finally asked

'Annabeth called Piper, so she and Jason know' Percy said 'We have been trying to contact Leo, but he is still roaming with Calypso, so we don't know where he is'

Frank nodded 'I am coming to Camp Half-Blood'

'Me too' Reyna said

'No' Frank said 'You cannot, a praetor has to stay back here, plus Chiron thinks that we should re-unite, sorry, Reyna, but you were not a part of the Seven'

Reyna tried to say something, but knew that Frank was telling the truth and simply nodded, Frank turned to see that Hazel had got up and was on her way to the Fifth Cohort, she knew it was their call to leave.

An hour later, they were outside the camp gates. Hazel was riding Arion and Frank had transformed into an eagle. As he soared in the skies and shot towards the Camp, he knew that things weren't good. They were going to face unknown enemies.

'FRANK DODGE' Hazel's yell snapped him out of his thoughts, he looked ahead as a huge boulder hit him. Frank fell on the ground, transforming back in the process. He heard a whizz, and was sitting at Arion's back, his arms wrapped around Hazel. His head was bleeding, Hazel took out a square of ambrosia and stuffed it in his mouth.

'What was that' Frank asked, but before Hazel could answer, the answer was standing in front of them.

Two huge humanoid figures, probably around 20 ft tall, were standing there. Their skin looked like it was made of rock and dust, and their features were horrible, like someone had smashed their face with an enormous bat a thousand times.

'Is it them' One of them growled, Hazel took out her Gladius. She muttered something in Arion's ear, and knowing him, Arion turned to run the other way, but the earth started cracking.

'Hazel, we cannot escape them' Frank muttered

'You know them?' Hazel said

'No' Frank confessed 'But I have a feeling they somehow belong to the ground'

Another boulder came crashing through, followed by more. Arion dodged all of them. The giants growled, and threw another boulder. Arion dodged it and was struck with another.

'They threw at the same time' Hazel yelled as both of them toppled over and fell. Hazel got up and charged towards one of the giants. She snapped her fingers and the nearest one was fooled by the mist as Hazel jumped and stabbed the giant square in the chest. As the giant growled Hazel made her way to its face and stabbed it multiple times in the eyes. The Giant clapped his eyes, but Hazel evaded him and fell backwards, to be struck by the second Giant.

'NO' Frank yelled as Hazel came flying towards him, a shard of wood impaled on her waist. Frank gave her some ambrosia, and then called Arion. He kept Hazel on his back and strapped her on his back.

'Go to Camp Half-Blood' Frank muttered in his ear, before turning into a dragon and lunging towards the two giants. He tackled the one Hazel had struck, and charged towards the other giant, who uprooted a tree and tried to hit Frank, only for him to attack him.

His rage burning, Frank struck the giant with his claws multiple times, and finally it collapsed and disappeared. As Frank turned, the other giant struck him.

'I am not as weak as that piece of shit' He growled, as he raised his fist and started beating Frank. Frank's head was bleeding again, and the giant made matters worse. It felt as if the whole earth was attacking him.

Then something weird happened, an unknown symbol glowed on the giant's face, and the next second it was gone.

Frank turned back into human, the world around him was blurry. He turned and saw two figures approaching, and then everything went dark.

* * *

The First Nome was attacked, a creature with many heads had appeared out of nowhere, the magicians tried their best, but it spat poison at them.

Amos Kane was leading the others, as he was about to channel the powers of Set, the hydra tackled him. Amos crashed on the ground, as his vision started getting blurry, a familiar face appeared, a face Amos was not happy to see.

'Come on, Host of Set' Setne said 'Loki will be pleased with you being with us'

* * *

 _HEY READERS_

 _SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, EXAMS, YOU KNOW. ANYWAYS, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE NARRATED BY ZIA_

 _HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND STAY TUNED_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6(ZIA)**

 **FIRST WE ARE ATTACKED BY THAT POISON SPITTING MONSTER**

 **THEN WE FIND OUT THERE IS GOING TO BE A WAR**

 **DAMN YOU SETNE**

Zia wasn't having exactly the best day in her life. She thought facing Apophis was bad, but this was worse. They learned about the fact that different pantheons run alongside each other, and US has been there new base. What's worse is that Carter lied to her. After the war with Apophis, they had promised to be honest to each other. Aside from her wanting to punch him, they still had a problem.

As the whole Nome circled around Carter and Sadie, Zia preferred staying at the back. She just couldn't face Carter.

'What are we going to do' Jaz asked

'Nice Question, Jaz' Sadie said 'There is only one thing, we have to work with the others to stop this, whoever it is'

One of the younger kids raised her hand,

'Yes dear?' Sadie asked

'What if the others don't like us, what if they refuse to work with us, I have heard the Romans weren't exactly hostile with other civilizations'

'Ah, it's just a bunch of baloney' Sadie said 'Percy and Annabeth are nice'

'They are Greek' Carter said

'Greeks and Romans are same, they just call their gods with different names' Sadie reminded him.

'Yeah, but-' Carter was interrupted by a voice coming from the outside. Smoke rose from the Bird's Bath and became solid. They saw a face

'Help' A magician from the First Nome spoke 'Something unusual has attacked us'

'What is it' Zia said at once, the First Nome was like her home when she had no one

'I… I don't know' The man stammered 'The Ancient Records don't have this creature'

They heard a terrible screech, as some green goo was spat on the man. He let out a terrible screech as they acid burned his body.

'We have to get there, quick' Zia said as she grabbed her staff and wand and rushed out of the house.

She could hear Carter yell in a distance 'Wait for me' but she didn't want to wait. As she rushed towards the nearest Teleportation Spot, the museum. Carter caught up to her.

'Wait' He said, trying to catch his breath. Zia ignored his plea and walked towards the Needle. She raised her wand and staff and started to open the breach. The breach opened, and as she was prepared to jump in, Carter got hold of her arm.

'Why are you doing this' He asked

Zia ignored his question, freed her arm and jumped into the breach. She heard Carter snort and jump in. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she started to examine her surroundings. There were a couple of wounded magicians, many of them were unrecognizable as the acid had burned off their faces. The fiend who had done this was in front of her.

It was like a huge reptile, with many heads, to be exact. It spotted Zia, growled and headed towards her.

Zia felt Carter grab her arm and make a run for it. As they evaded the monster, Zia finally spoke to him

'You would not have any idea what that is, will you' She asked

'Actually, I do' he said 'After my encounter with Percy the first time, I did some research on Greek Myths. This thing is the Hydra, for each head we cut, two more sprout'

'So how is it defeated' She asked

'Heracles cut its heads then lit them up, it worked that way, I think you know what to do'

Carter extended his arm, reached into the Duat and pulled out his _Khoseph._ He turned and charged towards the Hydra, avoiding its acid and jumped on its back. He swung his sword in an arc and cut of one of the Hydra's head.

Zia knew it was her cue, she grabbed her staff and wand and began chanting. She asked Ra to give her power, and without further wait, lit the Hydra's head up. The Hydra's other heads gave a deafening shriek, and she tolerated it as Carter cut off the heads and she lit them up.

In no time, the Hydra was nothing but dust.

'Not that dangerous, eh' Carter said with a smug look 'You just need to know how to defeat it'

'No, it was dangerous' Zia spat 'It was because I prayed to Ra and you did to Horus that we were not harmed'

Carter was out of words, Zia turned and rushed towards the Nome, Carter followed her. She avoided the rubble from falling on her and helped the wounded magicians, calling the healers from Nome 21. Carter passed through them, searching for his uncle.

After the others arrived, Sadie rushed towards her.

'Saw the dirt, what happened' she asked

Zia told her, Sadie grinned

'Nice Work' she said

'Thanks' Zia muttered

The Healers picked up the wounded magicians as Carter arrived from the rubble, looked angry.

'What happened' Sadie asked, he snorted

'See for yourself' he said, handing her a piece of parchment, and she and Sadie read it

 _ **TO, THE KANES**_

 _ **I HAVE ENCHANTED THIS PARCHMENT SO ONLY YOU TWO WILL FIND IT, YOUR DEAR UNCLE IS WITH ME, AND IN NO TIME, THERE WILL BE WAR, AND I WOULD ENJOY YOUR DEMISE. BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, YOU AND YOUR "FELLOW FRIENDS" FROM THE OTHER PANTHEONS CANNOT STOP US, MAY YOU ALL DIE IN VAIN.**_

 _ **SETNE**_

As soon as Sadie read it, the piece of parchment caught fire and burned into ashes.

'That Nerve he has' Sadie cursed

'But we have to worry about the war, we have to stop it from happening' Zia said

'Uh-Huh' Carter said 'But he did plan really well, capturing Amos means capturing Set. He has captured one of the Egyptians and taken them to a Norse Lair'

'And Ra will announce war in order to get Set back' Zia said, worried

'And then the Greeks will be pushed in it somehow' Sadie added

* * *

Frank woke up and found himself in an abandoned warehouse. He faintly remembered the two figures he had seen before he lost consciousness, where they here?

His questions were answered by a voice saying

'He is here'

Frank turned and saw two men, well. One of them was kind of short and was wearing flashy clothes, the other one was tall and blonde, and was dressed like an anime character.

'Who are you' Frank asked

The Short one grunted 'Hey there, I am Blitzen, and this is Hearthstone, and we are on your side'


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7- (SAMIRAH)**

 **I EXPLAIN MAGNUS EVERYTHING**

 **AND BECOME FRIENDS WITH THE ROMAN**

 **BUT HEY, THERE IS NO TRIP WHICH DOESN'T HAVE DANGERS**

It was hard to explain to Magnus what happened, as first his shoes were smoking, then Jack started singing "Paris" at full blast. Then they got the message that Blitzen and Hearthstone have found a Roman Demigod.

'So as I was saying' Samirah said 'I found out from Helgi'

'He told you' Magnus asked

'Err, it was more like I… eavesdropped' She said

Magnus raised his brow 'Ok, continue, and how did that happen'

'I was passing by his office, and I heard him talk to Odin, his voice was tense, so I couldn't stop myself, he said that dad was planning to mix the magical powers from the different pantheon descendants to free himself' Samirah said

'Ok' Magnus said 'How is he going to do that, last I checked, he was chained up with a snake dripping venom on his face.'

Samirah frowned, 'I don't know exactly, he managed to contact the other pantheons worst, what do you think'

'Well, I think he did that with his whatever-he does to get into someone's dream, he has done that with me once' Magnus said

'I don't think those creatures sleep' Samirah said

'Who doesn't sleep, I mean, except your dad, but he is an ancient deity, I don't think sleep bothers them' Magnus said

'Ok, this discussion is going way out the topic' Samirah said

'Yeah right, where did they say they were anyways' Magnus asked

'Something of a rusty can, he said you know' Samirah said

Magnus frowned 'Oh, there' he muttered

'Where' Samirah asked

'Follow me lady' He said, as she followed him. She wasn't sure where he was taking her, he was just crossing the park and then jumped into an alley. He stopped in front of a metal trash can which had rusty wheels, so this was Rusty Can.

'Don't tell me there is some secret passage down there in the trash' Samirah said, the smell was giving away the fact that the can wasn't empty.

'What, no' Magnus said 'It is just a landmark' he headed forwards, Samirah followed him, confused, until he stopped in front of a wall.

'What are you doing' Samirah asked

'Just wait' Magnus replied, as he pointed at a cellar door at the end of the wall.

'What is in there' Samirah asked as she crouched down, Magnus backed and kicked it. The doors flung open

'After you' he said, as Samirah jumped down the cellar. She landed on something, and walked forward as Magnus jumped in,

'What did I step on' she asked

'Oh, that is a wasted cloth' Magnus said 'Blitzen sometimes comes here to make something, and tosses whatever cloth gets spoiled somehow. Like this time I told Blitzen a joke as he was sewing this pillowcase for me and milk literally came out of his nose and spoiled the whole thing.'

'I don't want to know any further' Samirah said

'Your wish' Magnus mumbled , as they headed towards a wooden bed. On it was sitting a tall guy, wearing a purple T-Shirt with SPQR, a sword at his side, he was wearing another cloth over his T-Shirt. Next to him stood Blitzen and Hearthstone, Magnus noticed the T-Shirt, and turned to the guy

'You are a praetor right' Magnus said

'How do you know that' The Demigod asked

'I am Annabeth's cousin, she told me that Praetors wear this toga thingy' Magnus said, Samirah thought that the Demigod would jump on Magnus for calling the robes 'TOGA THINGY', she had heard that the Romans weren't peaceful. But the Demigod simply nodded

'Right, I was going to Camp Half-Blood, when I was attacked by two giants' The Demigod said

'What kind of Giants' Samirah asked

'Earth Giants' Blitzen grunted 'Dude turned into a dragon and took care of one, Hearth took care of the other'

'Dragon' Magnus said 'You can transform into animals, you must be Frank Zhang then. You know, I know someone who can also transform'

Samirah punched his arm,

'Ow, what was that for' Magnus said, rubbing his arm

'Keep your mouth shut' Samirah said

'Hazel' Frank said suddenly, then got up 'We have to hurry to the camp, Hazel is injured'

'Hazel Levesque' Magnus said 'Daughter of Pluto, the girl who can control gold and your girlfriend'

'How do you know so much about him' Samirah said

'Hey, Annabeth and I exchange stories' Magnus complained

Hearthstone made signs, Frank looked confused,

'What did he say' he asked

'He says "where's the camp"' Blitzen translated

'I will show you the way' Frank said 'I can transform into a dragon and take you there'

'Awesome' Magnus said, as he turned to Samirah 'Can you turn into a dragon?' he asked

'You can transform?' Frank asked, as Samirah punched Magnus again.

'Please' Magnus pleaded 'Just once, you know, we are going to save the world, forget your Daddy for once'

Samirah frowned

'Yes' she muttered under her breath

'Grand' Magnus said 'You carry Hearth, Frank, will you carry me and Blitz?'

'Sure' Frank said

'We have to fly high, and when I say high, I mean higher that the clouds, won't want the people to see two dragons in the middle of the day' Blitzen said, as the group climbed out of the dirty attic. Frank closed his eyes, as smoke rose around him, the next moment, there was a huge in his place.

'Amazin' Magnus commented

Samirah looked at Frank, she had never transformed into a dragon, she took a deep breath and concentrated. What were the features of a dragon? Scaly Skin, Fire Breath, Huge Wings, Sharp Claws and a tail that can crush you. She felt her throat burn, maybe that happens. When she opened her eyes, she noticed Magnus at her dragon foot. Hearth climbed on her back as Magnus and Blitzen climber on Frank. She half-crouched, and shot into the sky.

The feeling was great, the cold wind rushed through her face, but it was no time to enjoy it. She noticed Frank catching up, and the two flew higher into the clouds so no mortal can see them. Frank directed them. Sam was deep in thought, she knew her father was no good, but what if he succeeded, that was something she didn't want to think.

They flew in silence, nobody said a word. Then Frank dived downwards, Samirah followed him and saw the blue ocean, and spotted an island in the distance. Now at Frank's tail, she felt a little uncomfortable. It would be awkward meeting the Greeks, and Romans.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Magnus's screech, she quickly lifted her head and saw that Frank had dropped him, and that something was biting him, a huge crocodile. She dived and saved Magnus from being Crocodile Food, but it bit her leg. She yelled in pain as she thought she will lose consciousness, then she heard Hearthstone get up, and use a rune.

There was an explosion, and the crocodiles ended up fleeing. Hearth doubled over and collapsed on top of her, the group landed on the ground. Samirah turned back to Human, and saw her surroundings. She could see a forest, the camp was possibly at the other end of the forest. She dropped on her knees, thanks to her bitten leg. She turned to see Frank with a bleeding arm, as Blitzen half-supported Hearthstone. Magnus walked towards her

'What was that' Magnus asked, as something rose from the water. A giant crocodile, bigger than the others. it was wearing Egyptian jewels, and growled. Samirah paled

'Magnus' she muttered, 'Behind'

Magnus turned and saw the predator, and paled too. The god looked at them

'You hurt my children' Sobek growled 'You hurt my people, now you will die, mortals' as he smashed his staff towards them.

* * *

_  
'Come on Jason' Piper complained, as the two rushed out of the campus and passed the pool. Jason struggled to keep up, he had recently been in a fight with a bully before Percy called and dropped the bomb.

'Wait a second' Jason said, as he stopped. And then, he had a bad feeling,

'Run' Piper yelled, as Jason dodged a swipe from a sword. He turned to see the one who wielded it, the man was all black, like coal.

'Romans' Surt growled 'I heard you are good fighters'n


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8- (JASON)**

 **WE RECEIVE THE WARNING**

 **AND ARE ATTACKED BY A FIRE GUY**

 **SERIOUSLY, WHERE IS LEO WHEN YOU NEED HIM**

As Jason walked down the staircase, he could not help but notice that the door to the music room was open, which was weird considering that the teacher is in the hospital, which, may or may not have been Jason's fault.

Out of curiosity, Jason walked towards the door. He started hearing murmurs, he managed to peek in and saw a senior. Perhaps this was the place where they hang out. He decided to leave and let them continue their chats. However, one of them spoke "Piper" loudly. If he was not by the door, he wouldn't have heard that, but he was, he heard it, and now he couldn't stop himself from hearing more.

 _Perhaps it is some other Piper, Jason thought_

It would have been better if it was some other Piper, but it wasn't. He overheard this one senior say 'Yeah, Piper McLean', which was followed by some perverted talks.

'Enough' Jason said to himself, as he kicked the door open. The seniors looked at him, one of them said 'Oh shit, it's the boyfriend'

The Senior who was talking about Piper didn't look scared, instead, he had a smug smile of overconfidence on his face. He signaled two of them to attack Jason. One of them tried to grab him, Jason quickly punched him in the gut and tripped the other. The one who was scared of him hid in a corner, while the Overconfident One walked towards Jason.

'I am going to show you your place' He said

'Bryce, don't' said the scared teenager

Then things got ugly, Bryce tried to punch Jason, who kicked him in the shin and slammed him against the table. A big senior caught Jason from behind and slammed him against the wall, as he, Bryce, and the one Jason had tripped started punching him.

 _I killed Giants, Jason thought, I ain't losing to bullies_

He quickly ducked, as the three punched the wall. He tackled the big one, followed by two consecutive punches to Bryce and the other guy.

'Everybody stop' yelled a voice. Jason froze in his tracks, he recognized the voice. It was his Pre Algebra teacher.

The Pre Algebra Teacher took them to the Principal. Luckily, Jason didn't get expelled, sadly, he had to attend detention, which would be as boring as it sounded.

As he walked out of the Principal's office, he spotted Piper standing in the corner, her arms crossed.

'What were you thinking' Piper scolded him

'Hey, I couldn't just ignore it when someone is having a R Rated Fantasy about my girlfriend' Jason retorted

Piper smirked 'If I weren't angry at you for getting detention, I would have kissed you' she spoke

'Hey, I got detention, at least don't punish me like that' Jason complained as Piper laughed.

As the two walked back towards their respective classes, the mist around them thickened.

'Jason' Piper said

'An Iris Message' Jason said

An image formed in the mist, and Percy stood in front of the two

'Sup, how's school treating ya' Percy greeted

'Detention' Jason said

'That's better than getting expelled' Percy said 'Speaking from experience'

'Anyways' Percy continued 'We are in some deep trouble man'

'What kind of trouble?' Piper asked

'The Lake Fish has entered the vast ocean' Percy said

'Huh?' Jason said

Percy explained everything to them, as their eyes widened

'You got to be kidding' Jason said

'Nope' Percy replied 'My pranks are better than this, you two can leave, your Vice Principal is a Son of Athena, by the way, so you get a clean chit, Chiron has talked to him'

'Come on Jason' Piper complained as the two rushed out of the campus and passed the pool. Jason was struggling to keep up, since his injuries were stopping him.

'Wait a second' Jason said, as he stopped. And then, he had a bad feeling

'Run' Piper yelled, as Jason dodged a swipe from a sword. He turned to face the wielder of the sword, the man was all black, like coal.

'Roman' Surt growled 'I heard you are good fighters'

'You heard right man' Jason replied 'But I am unarmed, that isn't fair, is it'

'You think I care' Surt growled, as he slashed his sword towards Jason. The Son of Jupiter dodged another slash from the sword

'Stop it' Piper yelled, charmspeaking. Jason stopped, but Surt didn't.

'Not you' Piper shrieked as she pushed Jason out of the range of Surt's sword. However, the sword cut right through the tip of her shoulder.

'Gods' Piper said, as she clutched her shoulder, which was now bleeding. Jason quickly threw a bolt of ligthning towards Surt, which hit him on the chest and he got blown back

'Pipes' Jason said as he got up and held her shoulder 'You all right'

'We have got bigger problems, Superman' Piper said 'Charmspeak doesn't work, the only way is for you to shock him' Piper said

'Got it' Jason said, as he got up and charged towards Surt. Lightning sparking out of his body, Jason felt himself running faster. Surt charged towards him

'That's foolish of you' Surt said 'You think Thor hasn't tried that'

As Jason prepared to tackle him, Surt swung his sword towards Jason . He quickly gripped the blade, and using the lightning, pulled it from Surt and tossed it away.

'Now we're even' Jason said, as he punched Surt in the face. Surt grabbed him by the leg and thrust his knee into Jason's jaw. Jason spat blood as a ball of fire emerged in Surt's hand.

'Loki wouldn't mind if I bring you in disfigured' Surt said seriously

'Where is Leo when you need him' Jason said

Surt was about to burn Jason's face off, when Piper jabbed him in the back with Katoptris. Surt dropped Jason and yelled in agony.

'Finish Him' Piper yelled, as Jason summoned a giant bolt of lightning and hit Surt with it. The King of Fire Giants went flying into the pool.

'Why do you have that' Jason asked

'I couldn't get myself to throw it away' Piper said 'I bought it along, and well, it showed that it isn't worthless, come on, we have to hurry'

The two ran towards their dorms, while a weakened Surt growled and disappeared.

* * *

Hazel groaned, as she slowly opened her eyes. Will Solace was scribbling furiously on a sheet while Nico was sat by her side, along with Percy and Annabeth.

'Wh-What happened' Hazel asked, as the four quickly turned towards her

'Are you feeling alright' Annabeth asked

'Yes' Hazel replied

'We were worried' Percy replied 'Arion turned up with you strapped on his back. A piece of wood in your waist, blood all over your clothes and Arion's fur'

Nico simply sighed with relief. He got up and left. Hazel looked at the door, wondering what her brother was thinking

'He was freaking out like crazy' Will said 'He said if anything happened to you he will unleash Tartarus on Earth, which didn't sound tempting'

'Oh..' Hazel murmured, as her memories flood back to her.

'Frank, where is Frank' She asked quickly

'He is nowhere to be seen' Percy replied

'Oh Gods' Hazel cupped her face and started to sob. Annabeth patted her back

The doors flung open as Travis entered

'A GIANT CROCODILE HAS ATTACKED' He yelled

* * *

Hey readers, yes I know it has been a long looooong time since I last updated. Sorry for that, I was occupied with things. Anyways, I redid the dialogue between Jason and Piper which we got a sneak peak of in the last chapter as this one sounded better

Anyways, sorry for the delay, I promise I will try to update asap

PEACE OUT


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9(HAZEL)

WE FIGHT A GOD

AND IT DOESN'T MAKE THINGS ANY BETTER

LIKE, NOT AT ALL!

Hazel, Percy, Annabeth and Will rushed out of the infirmary, following Travis Stoll, who was jumping and screaming like a frightened monkey.

"GIANT CROCODILE, GIANT CROCODILE" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Percy murmured "Not Again", Hazel had no idea what he meant by that, but she didn't care to ask. She didn't care if the King Kong sized Crocodile destroyed the camp. No, at this moment, the only thing on her mind was Frank. She prayed to her father for his welfare, however, she was afraid that it might be too late.

She didn't take notice of her surrondings, so she was quite surprised to see that the other campers had joined them. The Ares Cabin was ready with their swords and spears, the Apollo Cabin was armed with bows and arrows made from the trees in the forest, while the arrow tip was an alloy of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. The Hephaestus Cabin was nowhere to be seen, while the others were either aiding in taking the kids to safety, grabbing weapons, and in the case of Hecate Cabin, practising the tickling spell.

Then, out of nowhere, a gigantic dragon crashed into the trees and nearly crushed the Apollo Cabin. The giant dragon slowly began to shrink, and, to Hazel's surprise, turned into a girl in a full body armor and hijab. Next to her was a blonde guy who looked a bit like Annabeth in blue jeans and a jacket, and a tall guy with white hair, elfish ears,wearing a jacket and denims with a scarf around his neck.

"Oh my gods, Magnus!' Annabeth yelled as she rushed towards the boy

"Who?" Hazel asked, awestruck

"Annabeth's Norse Cousin" Percy said

"Hey Annabeth, sorry, the network wasn't the best" Magnus said, groaning. Will stopped and started examining the three, accompanied by his fellow siblings. Magnus turned his gaze towards Hazel

"You must be Hazel Levesque" Magnus said "Your boyfriend is getting his butt kicked by a giant croc in jewels"

"Oh no" Hazel said, as she dashed towards the direction the three came from. Avoiding the fallen trees and crushing dry branches under her feet, Hazel's focus was again on Frank. She could hear the groan of something big, and ran even faster.

Hazel stopped in an instant after seeing what lied ahead. A gigantic fusion of crocodile and man wearing golden jewellery and holding a gigantic staff stood at the shores of Camp Half-Blood. Around its feet, more crocodiles were rising. They were huge, not as much as the one who summoned them, but huge.

Her eyes darted across, looking for Frank. While she could not see him, she did spot a little man knocked over the shore.

 _Another one of Magnus's associates, Hazel thought_

She did what she felt was right, she rushed towards the little man. He might know where Frank is. However, Hazel wasn't cautious, and a crocodile lunged towards her.  
"Look before you leap" She heard Nico say, as she turned to see him standing near a dead crocodile. From the looks of it, Nico shadow travelled under the beast and stabbed it in its heart, which would have been no problem for a child of Hades/Pluto,and then shadow travelled out of there before the reptile would crush him.

"Sorry" Hazel said "Its just that, I was too caught up in looking for Frank"

Nico nodded. He then pointed towards the ocean "I believe I found him"

Hazel turned, and saw a giant crocodile attacking the others. It was Frank, there was no mistaking that. However, he was outmatched.

Then, from behind her, she heard Chiron yell "Shoot", as arrows rained down towards the crocodiles. As they hit the crocodiles, they growled in pain.

"What... What was that" Hazel said

"Special liquid coated on the arrows" Nico said "Not lethal, can even knock out Drakons and, well, the target will have to suffer a lot of pain"

Hazel saw two Hermes kids dragging the little man away from the shore. Hazel pulled out her sword. Her sides still hurt, but she will not stand and watch. She will not let Frank fight alone again, she will fight alongside him.

"Let's go" Hazel said, as she charged towards the crocodiles. Nico followed her, and so did thunderous footsteps. Hazel smiled a bit, it was the Ares Cabin, no doubt about that.

The Demigods started fighting the crocodiles. It was hard, yes, but Nico had her back.

Suddenly, there were more thudnerous footsteps. But these were different, Hazel saw a blur pass through her, as a machine bull tackled the crocodile she was fighting. She turned to see more machine bulls, Leo called them Automatons, charge towards the crocodiles.

"ENOUGH" The Jewel Crocodile Human God yelled "You have provoked the wrath of Sobek" He raised his staff. As he swinged it down, the water underneath his feet turned into a little whirlpool. Sobek struggled to maintain his posture and slipped.

Seeing a God slip wasn't something Hazel expected to see. Percy bellowed from behind

"You entered the wrong neighborhood"

The waves formed giant hands and pulled the crocodiles back underwater. Chiron galloped towards the Egyptian God.

"Apologies" Chiron said "We have no intention to wage war with you"

Sobek growled

"The war began when Set was taken" Sobek said "However, we could forgive you and your pantheon, if you hand over the Norse mortals"

"I am afraid this is what he wants" Chiron replied "We are falling for what that Norse God wants, thus fueling his evil intentions"

Sobek growled as he raised his staff again.

"Your death will be the result of failed negotiation" He growled

Then something weird happened, as Sobek set foot on the beach, he was thrown back by a strong force.

"What" Sobek growled, and now Hazel saw it. It seemed as if a golden barrier had mysteriously appeared around the camp.

"Its the Athena Parenthos" Chiron said "The Goddess of Wisdom and War is protecting us"

Sobek swung his staff towards the barrrier, as the staff made contact with the barrier, there was an explosion and the staff went flying out of Sobek's hand and into the ocean.

"Curses" He growled "I will return, mortals" and the god disappeared into the ocean.

"We did it" Connor and Trevor cheered. Hazel turned and saw the mess. Many were wounded, but no one died. Some of the automatons had been destroyed, while others were missing some part of them but were still functional. Seeing the bulls reminded Hazel of Frank.

And then she saw him, leaning against a tree. He looked exhausted, and his knee was bleeding. She quickly dashed towards him and hugged him.

"Hey" Frank said "It's nice, but this hurts"

"Shut up" Hazel replied, as she kissed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mount Olympus, Athena opened her eyes. She turned to her fellow gods.

"The Egyptian has retreated, for now" she said "However, our children are not safe now that they see us as enemies"

"But we need to fulfil the prophecy" Apollo said

The gods nodded in unison. This prophecies terrified them at times, but it was how it was, and they could do nothing about it. They all bowed their heads and started thinking in silence. The goddess of hunt turned her head and noticed something that made her gulp

"Wait" Artemis said, breaking the silence "Where's Ares"

* * *

The wind howled near their ears, as Carter, Zia and Sadie zoomed through the skies. There was an ominous silence after they realized Setne's motives. Freak freaked and narrowly avoided a fireball.

"What was that" Carter said, grabbing the edge of the plank

Then they saw it, there were horses in the air, fire was escaping their nostrils. Carter felt a shiver down his spine as he looked into their eyes. Then he noticed, the horses were tied to a chariot, and a tall man in a bronze armor stood in the chariot, his helmet covering his face, except for the mouth and chin

A smug smile formed on his lips

"This is going to be fun" Ares said, as he charged towards the Egyptian Magicians.


End file.
